The New and The Old!
by Pink-Exclamation-Marks
Summary: This is about two Gir1s who discover their powers, and specialness, with the help of two very special boys’… Our first joint FF, please Read and Review. DracoMalfoyHanaPixie, HarryPotterSamanthaPhoenix
1. The First Awakening!

**The New and The Old!**

By  
_Hana (Pink-xXx-Kiss)_  
And  
_Sammy (I-love-exclamation-marks-YAY)_  
AKA  
_Hana and Sammy (Pink-Exclamation-Marks)  
_

**Hana A/N: **_This is just something me and Sammy thought of one lunch time. I write my pov.'s, and she writes hers. So it works out. This is our first joint FF, but we both have single FF's on our other accounts, feel free to read them too. (Please, pretty please, with a cherry on top! Bats eye-lashes) So please Read and Review, so we know how good we are at writing together. (Pretty please, bats eye-lashes again, with a free virtual Harry, Draco, Hana, Sammy or any other character you want, Drools at the thought of a Draco to herself to do what-ever she wants with… think of the possibilities…)  
_

**Synopsis: **_This is about two girls who discover their powers, and special-ness, with the help of two very special boy's…_

_  
_**Disclaimer: **_Neither of us own any of this, except ourselves, and a few plot bunnies. CUTE HUH! (That was Hana…)We wont ever own it either unless, hang why would we be writing on here for NOTHING, than (if we owned it) selling it to the WORLD for MILLIONS! You explain that. Come can you, can you? No? Then think about! (This whole disclaimer was written by Hana so please excuse my random strangeness, not that Sammy will mind that much…I HOPE! Don't kill me Sammy…)_

**Chapter 1 – The First awaking!**

**  
Hana's Pov.**

It is the 1st of July, and I am surprised to discover an owl waiting for me at breakfast time, sitting on the table and looking right at me. _Who would send **me** an owl? Who even has an owl!_

The owl's carrying an envelope, _how weird_, which I open. It contains a letter, which, of course, I read immediately. The letter says;

_Dear Miss Hana Pixie,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry, you will enter in your forth year at Hogwarts as your magic is late to develop. This means that the other students will have head start on you but, as all witches and wizards that are late developers have amazing powers, I'm sure you'll be fine. Especially as your first week will be spent with the other late developer, learning the basics, you will have caught up with your class mates in no time._  
_Attached is your book list and equipment._  
_Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than 31st July. _

_Yours sincerely,  
Prof. M. McGonagall. _

At these words I pull out the other pieces of paper in the envelope, filled with pride that I would have amazing powers. The equipment list said;

_**You will need;**_

_Uniform;  
1 wizards hat,  
3 set robes, for day wear,  
1 cloak,  
1 pair gloves, dragon hide or similar,_

_Other equipment;  
1 cauldron, (pewter, standard size 2),  
1 wand,  
1 set crystal or glass phials,  
1 telescope,  
1 set brass scales,_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_Broomsticks are also permitted._

The book list went on to say;

_**Late developing fourth year students will require;**  
The Standard Book of Spells, (grades 1,2,3 & 4)_ by Miranda Goshawk  
_Unfogging the future_ by Cassandra Vablatsky  
_A beginners' guide to Transfiguration _&_ Intermediate Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch  
_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot  
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore  
_Magical Drafts and_ _Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _& _The Monster Book of Monsters_ by Newt Scamander  
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble

Now I've read all this my head is spinning, almost literally!

And I've forgotten to tell you want I look like, well here goes; I'm about 5'5", with beyond shoulder length blonde hair, deep blue eyes, that turn green-y-grey in the centre. At the moment I'm wearing a lovely layered skirt, which is light pink (at the top) to dark pink (at the bottom), and down to my ankles. Also a pale pink tank top, with a flower design on it. I've always had a unique style you see, _I've always been different, never quite fitting in, maybe this it, maybe I'll fit in at this place._

_How am I meant to get all this stuff? _Now I've received a 2nd owl, _who could this one be from?_ I wonder…

**  
Sammy's Pov.**

_What time is it? _I look around the room and spot my alarm clock, it

reads 10:55, 1st July, in a flash I'm going through my morning ritual. Looking at myself in the mirror I see a girl who looks to be 14, has

long brown hair and blue/green eyes, is 5 foot 2 ½ inches tall, quite thin

and wearing a pink pair of jeans and a pink top.

As I go down the stairs I see that my mum has gone out and I think _YAY! Now I don't have to worry about not being up on time!_ I head into the kitchen to make myself some toast, looking around I see the normal things, toaster, sink, an owl on the table, fridge…Wait… _THERE'S AN **OWL** ON THE TABLE!_

Curious I walked up to it, slowly, but when it looked at me as if to say, **_what the hell is wrong with you?_**, I got up and walked over to it. The closer I got the ore I realize how beautiful the owl was, it was a barn owl but the speckles seemed to have a pattern. Wavy lines all the way down its back.

I notice, after a long look, that it had a letter tied to its leg. _Um… Ok… Who would send **me** a letter by sending an owl! How utterly random! _

Opening the envelope right away I can see that on the back there is a wax seal, with a letter 'H' with a lion, a badger, a crow and a snake curled around it. _Well, you don't see that everyday!_ Breaking the seal, I look at the letter and read:

_Dear Miss Samantha Phoenix,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry, you will enter in your forth year at Hogwarts as your magic is late to develop and we thought you where a squib. This means that the other students will have head start on you but, as all witches and wizards that are late developers have amazing powers, I'm sure you'll be fine. Especially as your first week will be spent with the other late developer, learning the basics, you will have caught up with your class mates in no time.  
Attached is your book list and equipment._  
_Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than 31st July. _

_Yours sincerely,_  
_Prof. M. McGonagall._

I stare at it in shock for a few minutes until I realise something. _What in the world is a **squib**? Hey look… there is another piece of… Paper is it? Seems a bit thick... Oh well!_

_**You will need;**_

_Uniform;  
1 wizards hat,  
3 set robes, for day wear,  
1 cloak,  
1 pair gloves, dragon hide or similar,_

_Other equipment;  
1 cauldron, (pewter, standard size 2),  
1 wand,  
1 set crystal or glass phials,  
1 telescope,  
1 set brass scales,_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_Broomsticks are also permitted._

The book list went on to say;

_**Late developing fourth year students will require;**  
The Standard Book of Spells, (grades 1,2,3 & 4)_ by Miranda Goshawk  
_Unfogging the future_ by Cassandra Vablatsky  
_A beginners' guide to Transfiguration _&_ Intermediate Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch  
_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot  
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore  
_Magical Drafts and_ _Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _& _The Monster Book of Monsters_ by Newt Scamander  
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble

After looking at that I was stumped. _Where on earth do I get any of this stuff!_ I gazed back up at the owl and there was no doubt that this was true. _I always knew that I wasn't normal but maybe now I fit in, I hope._


	2. The Second Owl!

**The New and The Old!**

By  
_Hana (Pink-xXx-Kiss)_  
And  
_Sammy (I-love-exclamation-marks-YAY)_  
AKA  
_Hana and Sammy (Pink-Exclamation-Marks)_

xXx HnP♥DM xXx SP♥HrP xXx

**Hana A/N: **_This is just something me and Sammy thought of one lunch time. I write my pov.'s, and she writes hers. So it works out. This is our first joint FF, but we both have single FF's on our other accounts, feel free to read them too. (Please, pretty please, with a cherry on top! Bats eye-lashes Hint, Hint) So please Read and Review, so we know how good we are at writing together. (Pretty please, bats eye-lashes again, with a free virtual Harry, Draco, Hana, Sammy or any other character you want, Drools at the thought of a Draco to herself to do what-ever she wants with… think of the possibilities…)_

xXx HnP♥DM xXx SP♥HrP xXx

**Synopsis: **This is about two girls who discover their powers, and special-ness, with the help of two very special boy's…

xXx HnP♥DM xXx SP♥HrP xXx

**Disclaimer: **_We won't ever own any of this except ourselves, plot bunnies, and our randomness… UNLESS pigs can fly, right now, outside my window. Looks out of window nope no flying piggy's. (This whole disclaimer was written by Hana so please excuse my strange randomness, not that Sammy will mind that much…OR SO I HOPE! Don't hurt me Sammy…and don't hurt Draco!)_

xXx HnP♥DM xXx SP♥HrP xXx

**Last Time: **First letters received and first thoughts of a different world

xXx HnP♥DM xXx SP♥HrP xXx

**Chapter 2 – The Second Owl!**

xXx HnP♥DM xXx SP♥HrP xXx

**Hana's Pov.**

_How am I meant to get all this stuff? _Now I've received a 2nd owl, _who could this one be from?_ I wonder…

…I take a closer look at this owl, as I'm not so afraid of it any more. It's a beautiful snowy, perfectly whites all over except for touches of back all down her wings, gorgeous. And her eyes, piercing yellow-y orange eyes, with splinters of brown flaking in there too, shining. The touches of black form a pattern, little criss-cross lines, enchanting.

Now I realize, as I was enhanced by the beauty before, that this owl has a letter like the first owl had. This letter is made of the same heavy parchment as the previous one. It's written in the same perfect script, in emerald green. It has the same seal on the back, a letter "H" surrounded by a lion, a snake, a raven and a badger, all entwined around the "H".

I open the envelope, same parchment, same writing, another letter. I open the letter, it say's…

xXx HnP♥DM xXx SP♥HrP xXx

**Sammy's Pov.**

_Dear Samantha Phoenix,_

_Now that you have been given a formal invitation we felt obliged to tell you some important facts. _

_1. We have arranged for you and Miss Hana Pixie to be taken to Diagon alley to buy your school supplies by Professor R. Hagrid. He is quite an imposing person but he has a good heart._

_2. As you are late starters we have arranged for the 2 of you to be introduced to Hogwarts and Tutored for a week before the rest of the school's population arrives, so, foe you, term starts on the 23rd August._

_Thank-you for being so accepting and Hagrid will come and pick you up at 11:00 am on 12 July._

_Yours sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore,  
Headmaster._

This is so strange, I feel like I just lost all sense of time. This letter proves that this is no joke. It came by another, larger owl, and it proves that I'm not insane (much).

All I have to do now is collect some money and wait until the 12th, only 4 days away. This is all so cool! I can't wait to meet 'Hana', I wonder who she is and what we will do. I hope I do alright and don't mess everything up.

xXx HnP♥DM xXx SP♥HrP xXx

_4 Days Later_

"What am I going to do!" I am rushing around making sure everything is perfect. I am expecting 'Hagrid' in only 10 minutes and I want to seem normal.

_Only a minute left_ _now_, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

**_Knock, Knock_**. Slowly I get up and open the door, only to find a GIANT man standing there. _This must be why they call him intimidating, _I think, but try to keep this thought inside as I ask

"Hello, are you by any chance Hagrid?" Oh god I sound pathetic.

"Yes, I am, are you S'manther?" he asks. Wow he doesn't seem that bad.

"Yeah that's me. Are we going to leave? All of my stuff is in the living room."

"Sounds 'bought right. We'll go see the other girl now."

With that we leave and I start to feel more comfortable in the company of Hagrid, he seems nice and he isn't that scary. If you look past the fact that he is huge.

xXx HnP♥DM xXx SP♥HrP xXx

A.N: Hi all this is Sammy, Or you could call me Fred if you want.

If you feel like e-mailing me specifically for any reason use my personal e-mail address; or just use our joint e-mail; )

xXx HnP♥DM xXx SP♥HrP xXx

R&R and Hana/Barry, and/or I, will give you a gift in the next chap. Once again any/all criticism is allowed, but no flames 'coz I will use them to kill Leona, slowly and with as much pain as I can include. (For her…)

(Hana: he he, she (Leona) isn't very nice … AT ALL!)


	3. The New Friendship!

**The New and The Old!**

By  
_Hana (Pink-xXx-Kiss)_  
And  
_Sammy (I-love-exclamation-marks-YAY)_  
AKA  
_Hana and Sammy (Pink-Exclamation-Marks)_

xXx HnP♥DM xXx SP♥HrP xXx

**Hana A/N: **_This is just something me and Sammy thought of one lunch time. I write my pov.'s, and she writes hers. So it works out. This is our first joint FF, but we both have single FF's on our other accounts, feel free to read them too. (Please, pretty please, with a cherry on top! Bats eye-lashes Hint, Hint) So please Read and Review, so we know how good we are at writing together. (Pretty please, bats eye-lashes again, with a free virtual Harry, Draco, Hana, Sammy or any other character you want, Drools at the thought of a Draco to herself to do what-ever she wants with… think of the possibilities…)_

xXx HnP♥DM xXx SP♥HrP xXx

**Synopsis: **This is about two girls who discover their powers, and special-ness, with the help of two very special boy's…

xXx HnP♥DM xXx SP♥HrP xXx

**Disclaimer: **Neither me nor Sammy own the fabulous world of Harry Potter, or his friends, they all belong (to one dead lucky) J.K. Rowling! You get the idea? Not ours, hers! You still don't get it? Jeez how dumb can you get… Let me spell it out to you… W-e-Space-d-o-n-'-t-Space-o-w-n-Space-H-a-r-r-y-Space-P-o-t-t-e-r-'-s-space-w-o-r-l-d-! Understand yet?  
(Hana wrote the WHOLE disclaimer, which explains the strange-ness

xXx HnP♥DM xXx SP♥HrP xXx

**Last Time: **First letters received and first thoughts of a different world, second letters, second thoughts, and Sammy collected.

xXx HnP♥DM xXx SP♥HrP xXx

**Chapter 3 – The New Friendship!**

xXx HnP♥DM xXx SP♥HrP xXx

**Hana's Pov.**

_12th July – 11:00_

OhMyGod, in just 15 minutes this Professor R. Hagrid is going to come and whisk me off into the great unknown. I do hope me and the other girl mentioned in the letter can be friends.

I'm STILL rushing around checking I've got _everything_ I might need.

Books… check.

Clothes… check.

Money… check.

Mp3 player (and charger)… check.

Torch… check.

More books… check.

Some sweets… check.

Shoes… check.

Toiletries… check.

Even more books… check.

As you might have gathered by now, I like books! _I do hope this school, what was it, Hogwarts? Yes that sounds right. Well I do hope that it has a decent library, these books won't last _that_ long! _I was thinking as I packed the books.

_Argh! _I thought, _It's almost half past, they'll be here any minute._

But half past came and went. _I wonder if they're caught in traffic or something._

At 11:30 there was a knocking at my front door, I ran to open it.

"'Ello, you must be 'Ana," said a very large _man?_ What was he? He didn't look like a normal man to me.

_Gods, the letter was right he really was imposing. _"I presume you're Hagrid," I managed to say.

"You got tha' righ'," he said. "'Nd this is S'mantha."

A long brown haired girl stepped out from behind the giant. I had decided that that was the only thing to describe him as.

The girl, Samantha, said, "Pleased to meet you, call me Sammy"

"Good to meet you both, my bags are in my room; I'll just go and get them."

"I'll help," Sammy said.

So we went to my room, picked up all my bags, and went back to Hagrid.

"We'd betta get ya a trunk when we get to Diagon Alley, it's quite a lot ta carry, all those bags I mean." Hagrid added.

So we went out side, and I don't really know what happened. Hagrid stuck his right hand out into the road, whilst holding a battered pink umbrella. Then, mere moments later, a large, purple, triple-decker bus appeared in Lavender Close. Hagrid indicated for us to get on.

So we got on this "bus", the buses plaque said it was called "The Knight Bus". We all sat down on rickety wooden chairs, and Hagrid paid the driver in a strange currency of bronze, silver and gold coins.

I thought about my pound, pence and notes, these looked nothing like them. "Um, Hagrid?" I voiced.

"Yeah, 'Ana."

"I don't have any money like that stuff you've got."

"Neither do I," said Sammy.

"Oh we'll get ya som' when we get to Diagon Alley." Hagrid responed.

"Where?" Sammy asked.

"Diagon Alley, the best place ta get all ya wizardin' sa'plies." Was Hagrids answer.

When the bus _finally _stopped for us, after lots of horrible jolting whilst moving, we appeared to have stopped outside a dingy pub. It was called…

xXx HnP♥DM xXx SP♥HrP xXx

**Sammy's Pov.**

"...The Leaky Cauldron?" I asked, eyeing the place. _Doesn't look like a magical place…Oh well._

If Hagrid herd my question/statement he didn't acknowledge it, he went strait to the front door… And nearly broke it as he squeezed through into the dingy place. As I walked in I saw loads of people in long dress-type things, and all of them looked up as we arrived.

"'ello Tom," Hagrid said, "go' som' kids 'ere to get star'ed" At that Hana looked scandalized and I wasn't too happy either.

"Ok then Hagrid, no drink for you today then!" 'Tom' said, and with that we headed out of the back door…Into a brick wall!

"Excuse me Hagrid, but what are we meant to do now?" I asked, then got a bit scared when Hagrid, once again, got out his pink umbrella.

Then he exclaimed "Wa'ch this!" and he tapped a brick with the stupid looking umbrella.

At first nothing happened but after a few seconds the bricks begun to shake and rearrange themselves into an archway. The arch was huge compared with the door and even Hagrid could fit through with no problems!

I was astounded, not only was the arch huge but through it was a big line of shops! All over the place people walked around in the silly looking dresses and looked at things you wouldn't see on just any street!

One shop was filled with big cauldrons of varying sizes, shapes and colours. Another housed loads of books, and an even weirder on was a broom shop…And it had a crowd of people looking through the windows!

"Where are we going now Hagrid?" Hana asked, looking around in awe.

"we're goin' to th' Bank, Gringotts!" He said, pointing to the right, at a huge white building. It looked like marble, and it was by far the newest looking building in the whole place.

As I passed the door I saw an inscription that said,

"_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there."_

_Wow, that is way COOL! ... What does _heed_ mean?_ Was what went through my mind as I entered, but it was soon erased, as I saw the tellers in this particular bank. Hundreds of short people that had to be goblins rushing around. We went up to one of the desks and told the goblin there that we wanted to exchange our money and what we got back was just bizarre! Big round gold, silver and bronze coins!

"Th' gold 'nes," Hagrid said "are Galleons, th' silver 'nes are Sickles and th' bronze 'nes are Knuts. Th're are 29 Knuts in a Sickle and 17 Sickles in a Galleon."

"Cool" Hana and I said at the same time, making both of us look at each other and laugh.

After we got over that we where told to go to sleep in our room in the Leaky Cauldron, so that we could make a fresh start in the morning. We went and ate dinner in the café/bar downstairs. We had dragon's breath soup and bread. We entertained our selves by watching the people in the bar and noticed that they all had loads of bags and where talking about something called the Quiddich World Cup, whatever that is. Then went to our room to talk for a few hours. We talked about lot of different things but mostly we where hyper on the sweets Hana had packed. By the time we fell asleep it was 2:46 am.

But I knew one thing for sure, I had made a new friend!

xXx HnP♥DM xXx SP♥HrP xXx

**A/N: **(Hana again!) Well that's it for this time! Come on, tell us what you think, you _know_ you want to! Please! At the very least feel sorry for us, this is our THIRD chapter and so far we have had a grabd total of ZERO reviews!


End file.
